Reginald Seigfried
Reginald is the first son of Jason and Megan Seigfried. He was born in 30 AE in Fallnavor, but moved to Mynyyd with his family in 56 AE to act as Fallnavorian spies. In New Voldrania, he was among the Mynyydite survivors that landed in what would become Varrenholm. He is the father of two; Flavious Seigfried and Anja Seigfried. History Fallnavorian Life Reginald was born the son of a Fallnavorian noble, so he was raised in what many would call the good life. However, he was never big on the idea of wealth, so he spent most of his teen years working odd jobs; usually along with his childhood friend Salarin Halfsvald; with the purpose of helping the community. All of the money he received from his odd jobs were either spent on food, or given to the needy. By his late teens, he was viewed as a symbol of generosity, and became quite popular with the community. He met his future wife, Rachel Seigfried, when he saw her getting robbed, so he stepped in to help. They both walked away with empty coin purses, but Rachel and Reginald grew close after that event. By the time he was 20, the two were married, with a child on the way. The Seigfried family was chosen by Fallnavor in 56 AE to be among the immigrants to the newly founded nation of Mynyyd, and were to act as spies on Akarv and its allies. Mynyyd Life Life in Mynyyd was relatively eventless for Reginald, as he spent most of his time, again, working odd jobs around the nation in order to raise money for his family. He wasn't able to be generous in Mynyyd, however, as he had to spend all of the money he made on food and shelter. When Mynyyd fell, Reginald grabbed his family and fled with the rest of the Mynyydites, sailing east. He mourned for most of the trip east, however, as his younger brother Ron had been lost in the crowd, and Reginald was unsure of whether or not he had made it. Varrenholm Life Upon landing in unclaimed land in New Voldrania, Reginald helped with the building effort. After his father became king, Reginald spent most of his time helping the community build up their towns and cities, while living in a small house in the city of Kleifar. However, in 81 AE, news of his father's illness spread, causing Reginald to quickly make his way back to the capital in order to take his place. Reginald was officially crowned king of Varrenholm shortly after. As the king of Varrenholm, Reginald spent most of his time trying to deal with the various issues that had been handed to him. While he managed to deal with some problems, there were many political issues that were out of his power to fix. To make matters worse news of a group of unidentified warriors moving east from the edge of Markkland reached the capital, causing many to panic. Reginald tried to rally what military he could, but there weren't enough soldiers in the northern regions to launch an offensive. Even attempts to get the attention of the Unknown Soldiers failed, as they were all in other nations on assignments at the time. With little hope left, Reginald prepared to surrender should the need arise. All hope was not lost, as a mysterious letter arrived at Reginald's doorstep the day before the invaders arrived. The letter came from a group calling themselves "The Past Trio," and included details of the invader's advance. Also included were suggestions on how to repel the invaders, even with the small amount of soldiers Reginald had available. Since he had no other options, Reginald ordered for the letter's plan be executed. Much to his surprise, good news arrived at his doorstep several days later, stating that the invaders had retreated all the way back to the coast and had stood down. Reginald ordered that the invaders be spared, in hopes that future relations be established. A few months after the invaders stood down, Reginald received another letter from the strange Past Trio, congratulating his victory, as well as detailing methods in which Reginald could fix the problems around the nation. With the invaders having caused even more political problems, and Reginald having no other ideas on how to fix his problems, he decided to follow the Trio's instructions once again. Some of the instructions included establishing relations with former allies; establishing a quartz mine using the extremely large nether portal that the Trio had found underneath the Ulfarian mountain range; and making public appearances in the various cities. By the end of the year, political stability in Varrenholm had been re-established, giving Reginald the chance to finally relax. Monitor Invasion Aside from his regular kingly duties, Reginald had a relatively quiet time until early 94 AE. At this time, Reginald had received a surprise letter from the Trio, who had been silent for over a decade. The letter talked about how a mysterious tower had been found in the middle of the ocean, south of The Siphon. The Trio suggested Reginald look into it, but to remain cautious. In the end, it turns out the Trio had tricked Reginald into watching over the tower, which turned out to be the Monitor's Superweapon, until it was completed. To make things worse, after the start of the Monitor Invasion, the Trio sent yet another letter to Reginald. This letter, however, carried a completely different tone from all of the previous messages, as if it had a different writer. The details of the letter weren't completely clear, but it seemed to be ordering Reginald to assist the Monitor by quelling resistance in the West. It also threatened Reginald, stating that if he failed to comply, the weapon would decimate the entire nation. With no other choice, Reginald complied, ordering multiple branches of the military, including the Unknown Soldiers, to try and end resistance in every nation in the West. In a surprise counter attack, several soldiers from various nations, including Varrenholm, were able to disable the superweapon. This caused Reginald to immediately order all forces currently out to hunt down any Monitor agents they could find. Assassination On the 22nd of July, 95 AE, an assassin attempted to take the life of Reginald. While he survived the assassination attempt, he was gravely injured and left in a comatose state. During this time, his son, Flavious, was crowned the new king of Varrenholm. On the 25th of November, 4 months after the first assassination attempt, a second one was performed on the still comatose Reginald. This assassin, however, was successful in his assignment. Reginald died in his hospital bed that night. Category:Varren Category:Characters Category:Deceased